Timed Challenges
'Timed Challenges '''are quests that players compete in over a period of a few days. Each timed challenge typically lasts for 2-3 days. Players earn rewards after reaching certain thresholds and receive even more rewards when the timed challenge ends, depending on their rank compared to all other players. Requirements for rewards of the regular challenges are dependent on player level. Love Season It's Love Season! Invite your monsters to the Breeding Mountain to get new monsters and earn amazing rewards! The more time spent breeding monsters, the more points you'll get! Keep competing against other players for the chance to win even better prizes! Typically available every other Monday through Tuesday. Players obtain points when completing a breeding (placing the resulting egg in the hatchery). Scoring Gold Fever rightCollect as much gold as possible from your habitats during the event to earn impressive rewards. The more gold collected, the better. In this competition, accumulate points in order to fill the progress bar. Once it's complete, you can compete against other players for the chance to win even better prizes! Typically available every other Monday through Tuesday. Scoring Rune Lords right The Rune Island is shining! Show people who the Lord of the Runes is in our rune challenges. Get as many runes as you can to win special rewards! Typically available every Wednesday through Thursday. In this challenge, players obtain points by purchasing or otherwise obtaining runes. Unequipping runes will ''not earn points. Scoring Growth Spurt rightIt's time to grow up! Feed your monsters to help them grow bigger, strong, and faster! The more food you use, the bigger the rewards! Typically available every Friday through Sunday. Scoring Legendary Overlords Expand your Legendary collection and you'll be rewarded! In the Legendary Overlords Timed Challenge you'll obtain points for hatching and ranking up Legendary monsters. Every time you reach a milestone of points, you'll get a reward! Please note that hatching monsters obtained at the Team Shop won't award any points. Also, remember to place the monster in a habitat or in your vault if you want it to count. Monsters sold directly from the Hatchery won't award any points. After all, the challenge is to expand your collection! This challenge occurs intermittently, usually for a little over a week. See Current Events and Boosts to see if this Timed Challenge is active. Scoring Rewards The rewards below are for the most recent occurrence of the Legendary Overlords Timed Challenge. Dr. Viktor's Patrons right Be a good customer to Dr. Viktor and he shall reward you! In this timed challenge, you will get different amounts of points for every Cell obtained in the Monster Lab's Shop. The higher the rarity of the Cells, the more points you'll get for the challenge! This challenge typically coincides with great discounts in the Monster Lab, typically offering packs of 10 cells at a time. This challenge occurs intermittently. See Current Events and Boosts to see if this Timed Challenge is active. Scoring Rewards The rewards below are for the most recent occurrence of the Dr. Viktor's Patrons Timed Challenge. King of Gems rightIn this Timed Challenge, you will get exclusive rewards every time you reach a milestone in purchasing Gems! Find the King of Gems event through the icon on the side of your screen and see the rewards you can get! Remember: Only Gems purchased in the Shop will count! This challenge occurs intermittently. See Current Events and Boosts to see if this Timed Challenge is active. Scoring Rewards The rewards below are for the most recent occurrence of the King of Gems Challenge. Gallery bg-timedchallenge-breeding_v1.png|Love Season bg-timedchallenge-gold_v1.png|Gold Fever bg-timedchallenge-runes_v1.png|Rune Lords bg-timedchallenge-food_v1.png|Growth Spurt Bg-timedchallenge-legendaries_v3.png|Legendary Overlords bg-timedchallenge-king-of-cells_v1.png|Dr. Viktor's Patrons gr-news-king-of-cells_v1.png|Dr. Viktor's Patrons Popup bg-timedchallenge-buy-gems_v1.png|King of Gems gr-news-king-of-gems_v1.png|King of Gems Popup